kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
L17 Combat Rifle
L17 Combat Rifle The L17 Combat Rifle is the standard infantry weapon of the Aquarian Infantry Corps, and on occasion used by Aquarian Marines. The end result of the Hydro-Metallic Accelerated Projectile, or H-MAP, Initiative, it is unique in that it fires a stream of liquid Magnesium. It’s workings are mostly classified. __TOC__ Variants, Accessories and Usage There several variants of the L17 platform, with varying usage and specifications. The original variant, the X17, featured a betavoltaic tritium reactor as the power source, a bare bones grip, and no customisation options. There were only 12 constructed, which served as demonstators. L17A1 The main and most produced variant of the L17, the L17A1, is the most produced version of the weapon, with over 56,000 produced, and the first to be built for mass production and operator comfort. It uses more reliable components, and features diverse customisation options such as holographic projector sights with infrared and night vision capability, a foregrip with adjustable position and angle, and an automatically closing breach. It also features electromagnetically locking attachment rails to be able to mount a variety of additional modules from targeting lasers to 40mm HE grenade launchers. It was also the first variant to have a variable burst length selector, programable through headsets. L17A2 The second most common version, the L17A2, most notably differs from the A1 with the inclusion of biometric locks, ensuring the weapon can only be used by members of the Aquarian Military. It was also the variant which was first used to integrate the holographic headsets used by Infantry with the projected sights, allowing for greater awareness and target identification and trackingm though this has been pushed out to all in service variants as of 2073. Accessories Reception by Troops Initial opinions on the weapon were mostly positive, with users citing the increased accuracy and damage as improvements over the old service rifle. Complaints were received of the flash of the burning Magnesium harming operator’s and squad mate’s eyes if seen directly, though this was minimised by installing software to holographic headsets to filter and darken the light from firing. Technology and Mechanism The rifle is loaded by slotting a Magnesium/Aluminium/Copper (in the ratio 50/40/10) Alloy ingot into a breach, where it is stored. A portion is shaved off, and pushed into a vacuum tube, where it is levitated and quickly melted by induction coils. When it is fired, a tiny stream of the molten metal, approximately 4 grams per second of firing, is accelerated to mach 5.5 out the barrel by twin rails, where upon contact with oxygen in the air the magnesium ignites, melting through its target. This, as well as the blue tint produced by the copper, gives it an appearance similar to a Direct Energy Weapon. Early prototypes of the gun were powered by a betavoltaic tritium reactor, though this was replaced in the full production model with a cheaper and more reliable carbon nanotube battery. A single ingot is equivalent to approximately 120 seconds of firing, and is entirely used, so nothing is ejected. It can switch between single 0.1 second bursts, 3 spaced 0.1 second bursts, and constant firing. By keeping the molten metal in a vacuum tube, not in contact with the gun, heat bleeding is entirely minimised. Category:Small Arms